cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Brain
Game Brain is a Zabrak. He has a Tauntaun called Taunty and a house on Iceberg Three, his Home World. Game Brain's Story Origin Game Brain was a Zabrak that was surprisingly born on Iceberg Three. There he met Master Plo Koon. Plo Koon sensed the force in Game Brain and took him to Ryloth for training. The Jedi Council provided Game Brain with a Training Lightsaber and his adventures began. Betrayal on Hoth Game Brain's first mission was to attack a droid factory on Hoth. Two jedi knights and their squads went on the mission too. On the Republic Cruiser Game Brain met an ARF Trooper called Kit Kratenoid . Game and Kit became good friends. On Hoth Game followed the knights to the factory. Once the factory was destroyed everybody cheered but suddenly one of the squads started shooting the other! They were traitors. It was a trap. The Jedi knight and all troopers died except Kit and Game. The traitors were about to finish Game and Kit off but out of nowhere a Grey Tauntaun jumped in front of them. Game and Kit climed on the Tauntaun and managed to escape. The fleed Hoth using the cruiser and returned to the council. The Grey Tauntaun went with them and became Game Brain's pet. Game named it Taunty. He knew his adventures had just begun. When he returned to the Jedi Temple, the council awarded him with the Kofun Jedi gear. Game was sure he had a great future in front of him. A future of action and adventure. Defense on Ryloth Game's next mission was to take down a shield on Ryloth. This time his only assistance was Kit and Taunty. They approached the shield and entered it. The had a whole mission in front of them. They got attacked by drois but the made it through. After they took down the shield the had to battle a whole army. I was going to take some time but they knew they could do it. While they were fighting droids a Republic cruiser appeared on top of them. Help had arrived. It was time to get serious. The clone trooper army quickly came. The battle started. Kit returned to the cruiser to rest while Game quickly led the clones to the destroyed shield. But there was something waiting there. Not something but somebody and that somebody was General Grevious . Game took out his lightsaber and charged at the Droid general. Grevious had an advantage because of his four lightsabers. Game saw a lightsaber Grevious had on his belt and used the force to grab it. When the lightsaber lit up Game stared at it with amazement. It had a silver crystal inside. Game couldn't believe his luck. He had found a Mestare Lightsaber. He used it to battle Grevious but still had no effect. Grevious was just too strong. He easily threw Game on the floor. Suddenly a clone trooper jumped out of nowhere and shot Grevious. Game slashed Grevious and fled with the clone trooper. At the Republic Cruiser the trooper introduced himself. He said his name was War mitsos. Game and War became good friends. Together with Kit they returned to the surface of Ryloth to continue the battle. Kit this time had his Desert Trooper armour equiped. The trio destroyed most of the army until they reached the part were Game had encountered Grevious. Of course Grevious had fled but there where still droids there. After illiminating all the droids the three friends returned to their cruiser victorious. It was time to return to the Jedi council and tell them about their huge victory. Inside the cruiser Game left his friends in the control room and went to his own room. He took a holoprojector out of his pocket and contacted his old master, Plo Koon. Game said he was returning to the Jedi Temple. After closing the holoprojector, Game fell asleep and dreemed that he was a hero. Secret of Palpatine One day Game visited Chancellor Palpatine. The chancellor congragulated Game for his succes on Ryloth. Game left. After some time Game realised he had forgotten his holoprojector in Palpatine's office. He returned and without knocking he oppened the door and saw a holoprojector of Count Dooku! Palpatine noticed Game and used the FORCE to close the door. He took out his lightsaber and rushed towards Game. Game couldn't believe it. Palpatine was a sith! Game lit up his lightsaper and dueled with Palpatine. Then Palpatine adnitted he was Darth Sidious! He used the Force to electrocute Game and then through hime out of the window. Sidious knew he had won so he simply returned to his conversation with Count Dooku. Return to Ryloth The sun rose over Ryloth. A new droid battalion was walking through the small fissure. All the droids stopped moving. A single Zabrak was standing in their way. He had two lightsabers. He swung his saber at them and in 3 seconds they were destroyed. The Zabrak moved along at a fast pace because he had much work to do. He engaged so many battle droids, that no one would believe he had taken them down. He was walking back to the fissure when he noticed a peculiar magnaguard coming towards him. The magnaguard swung his electrostaff but Game dodged it. He severed the magnaguard's head but it still functioned. The decapitated droid but up quite a fight but Game destroyed it by slicing it to peices. He felt a strong sense and turned to find a hooded figure behind him. It was Darth Sidious. He only said one thing to the Zabrak. "I'm glad you survived Game." He spoke, smirking. Friendships Long Forgotten The air was cool. The Zabrak walked to where his house had been. It had been destoyed. There was nothing left of his home. Only a small pendant that Game picked and looked at. He couldn't remember what it was but he felt like it was important. He looked around like he was trying to find something, but he was lost. His memories floated across time back to his childhood. It was a beautiful day, he remembered. He saw his friends, playing a game with some type of ball. Jenny Antiglider, his best friend, had recently left with a tall, dark man to learn the ways of the Dark Side. A Jedi ship landed and a weird man came out. "My name is Plo Koon!" the man stated. Searching For Allies The flashback was over. Game now knew what he had to do. He would train in the ways of the Dark Side, master it and then take revenge upon the Jedi for taking him away from his home. But first he had an old friend to find. Game had heard rumors of an ancient Sith temple in the depths of Umbara. If he was to go there he would face many dangers. He had to find help. The sun rose over Kamino. All the clones reported for morning duty. Everything went on like it did every day until somebody shouted: "Kit is missing!" All the clones hurried around, searching for any signs of the disappeared trooper. But there were none. All that was in his room was a piece of crimson red cloth, obviously left on purpose. The clones wondered where their brother was. But this was not the only person who disapeared that day. War Mitsos couldn't fall asleep. He kept on having terrible nightmares ever since he became a captain. He now had his own cruiser. He decided to stand up and go for a walk. He was in the captains quarters after all. When he entered the bridge he was astonished. All the pilots were dead. And there was a sing Zabrak standing before him. "I have a team, and I have a ship. We shall be known as, Silent Doom! Arrival On Umbara The members of SIlent Doom, soon arrived on Umbara. There was a large problem though. There was a Republic outpost there and Umbara was full of droids and troopers slaying each other! Game knew they would need to be discrete if they wanted to pass by. Or they could simply cause distraction. Game swiftly sprinted from shadow to shadow leaving small charges behind him. Soon enough he detonated them causing large explosions and distracting everyone. He continued until he saw giant Republic cruisers. He was obviously going to be seen! He had to do something. War disguised himself as a normal clone and left from cover. He communicated with the cruiser saying he was stranded and needed a gunship. As the gunship came down Game used the force to kill the pilot without letting anyone realize. After putting on some gear from some dead clones he and Kit stood up and headed for the gunship. War entered and took the pilot's place. He sent out a message saying he would return to the battlefield. Soon enough, the gunship was heading in the opposite direction, towards a mountain with a red light at the peak! Pirates Ahoy They were heading closer and closer when it happened. A missile hit the left wing and the gunship came crushing down. All members survived the crash but when they opened their eyes they were surrounded by pirates. Trandoshan Pirates! There was no time to react and the members of Silent Doom were now hostages! Note: This section is not complete (yet)! Events and Social Halloween Party 2012 This was Game's first CWA event. He dressed up as a Pink Tusken Raider. Also he beat Count Dooku on the Halloween Dak Side Duel. He spent most of his time in the Jedi Temple challenging players to Lightsaber Duels. He had finally reached a 49 winning streak but he lost on his 50th battle. He tried again and reached 100 consecutive wins. Silent Doom (squad) See Silent Doom Silent Doom is Game Brain's squad! Its members are a good team and have worked together to defeat many challenges and enemies. Conquering of the Planets Conquering of the planets is a small "event" organized by the squad Silent Doom. The whole point of this event is to prove to players how powerful the Squad Silent Doom is. For more information contact the squad leader, Game Brain! Labor Day 2012-2013 To celebrate this event, Game dressed up as santa claus and went around gifting items to everyone. Breaking Up The Squad Recently, Game broke up his squad and now wanders everwhere trying to find a new squad to join. Final Words and "Bibliography" First of all thank you for reading this page. Also check back now and then because new information will be added! I would like to thank Reedman211 for his help with the "Return To Ryloth Section". Also I wnat to thank War Mitsos for his support. He gave me the idea of Game finding out about Palpatine. Finally I would like to thank Jenny Antiglider. http://www.youtube.com/user/Gamebrain2000?feature=mhee Category:Force Sensitive Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight Category:Male Characters Category:Trandoshans Category:Lifetime Members Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Silent Doom Category:Squad Leader Category:Zabrak Category:Zabraks Category:Sith Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Sith Lord Category:Force User